Beautifal Life of Endless Loves and Gags
by cutehoney
Summary: Me and AAV where bored one day and made a few jokes. I made up some of them. R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Just a bunch of gags and shorts I made up while talking to AAV..Who was having a nervous breakdown...kinda..She said she couldn't write funny fics so I was making up shorts. Enjoy!!  
  
Pokemon-  
  
Ash: Hey Misty..  
  
Misty: What?  
  
Ash: Whats funnier...bananas or cheese?  
  
Misty: Cheese..definatly cheese.  
----------------  
DBZ-  
  
Teacher- Gohan pay attention!!  
  
Gohan: ::staring outside classroom window with a view into another classroom having cake and cannoli::   
  
Teacher: GOHAN!!  
  
Gohan: ::raises hand:: CAN I GO TO THE BATHROOM?!?!  
  
Teacher: HURRY UP!!  
  
Gohan: ::dashes out of room and walks down hallway with a blank paper..then walks into classroom:: Excuse me..I have the summer reading list..its from Mr...Hey..Are you haveing CANNOLI?!  
  
Teacher: Yes! Come and have a piece!  
  
Gohan: ^_^  
---------  
  
Ash VS Trunks Part 1  
  
Trunks: Who are you?  
  
Ash: My name is Ash Ketchum! And I'm a pokemon trainer!  
  
Trunks: What kinda name is Ash. Heh..Ashley Ketchup.  
  
Ash: Whats your name?  
  
Trunks: My name is Trunks. Trunks Breifs.  
  
Ash: ::snicker::  
  
Trunks: ....  
  
---------  
  
Misc-  
  
Old Man in a bikini: ::dances:: Old gray mare she..AINT what she use to be...AINT what she use to be...AINT what she use to be..  
  
--------  
  
The story of my first encounter with Anime...  
  
Me: (very little) Hey Dad!! I wanna rent this one!! Its the little mermaid!!   
  
Dad: Its dated in the 70's...The little mermaid didn't come out then  
  
Me: I wanna watch it!!  
  
At home...the movie wasn't the little mermaid. But an anime earlier version of the little mermaid. The mermaid was little...and blonde. They didn't have shirts on. Thats why my dad got mad. They started speaking in spanish about the movie..and my parents returned it. I was parading around the house singing-  
  
Me: I'M NEVER GONNA GET INTO JAPANESE STUFF!! AMERICA!! AMERICA!!  
  
Years later today...  
  
Me: (now) OYASUMIIIII KIRARI HOSHI GA HIKARU YOOO!!!! {part of oyasumi boku no pikachu}  
  
------  
  
Ash VS Trunks Part 2  
  
Ash: AND I BET YOUR ACTUAL TRUNKS SMELL BAD!! LIKE YOU DO!! YOU STINKER!  
  
Trunks: CAN IT POKE BOY!!  
  
Ash: YOUR TRUNKS HAVE POO IN THEM!! THERE DIAPERS!! YOU SHOULD BE CALLED TRUNKS DIAPERS!! OR DIAPERS WITH POO!!  
  
Trunks: ::runs away crying:: LEAVE ME ALONE!!  
-----  
  
Misc-  
  
AAV: I HATE FRIEND!!! ::stabs friend and it bleeds:: MWHAHA  
  
Me: .... bad pun  
  
AAV: o.o  
  
Me: LOL!!  
  
AAV: HAHAHAHEHHEHEHEHEHE!!  
  
-----  
  
Anime Survivor:  
  
Ash: I'M A SURVIVOR I'M A FORGIVER I'M-   
  
WAIT! Now that! I mean this!!  
  
Gohan: HI!!  
  
Ash: Question? Tell me what you think about this..I buy my own diamonds and i buy my own rings...  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Carolyn: EEE  
  
AAV: EVIL YAOI DOUJINSHI!!  
  
Me: ITS TIME TO VOTE SOMEONE OFF!!  
  
Ash: HEY EVERYBODY!! Whats black and white and red all over!?!  
  
Carolyn: ...  
  
Trowa: I vote Ash off.  
  
Gohan: Same..Hey you have any cannoli?  
  
AAV: OHH!! I KNOW!! A SKUNK WITH FRIEND?!  
  
Me: LOL HAHAHAA  
  
Ash: No...It was a newspaper..  
  
------  
  
Arthur and Friends-  
  
I the Brain will now ingadge in my favorite activity..I like..to think..  
  
HMMMM  
  
hmmmm mm  
  
Huh  
  
MMhhh uh  
  
Huhhmm  
  
Mhhhhhh   
  
Ah..::sigh:: That was very satisfying.  
  
------  
  
Old man interlude!!  
  
Old man: CRAZY BUS CRAZY BUS!! RIDING ON A CRAZY BUS RIDING UP RIDING DOWN AND DRIVEN BY A FUNNY CLOWN  
  
Trowa: Uhh huh?  
  
Old man: Wacky- OIIEEEEEEEEE ME BACK!!! ::faints::  
  
Trowa: ...?  
------  
  
Ash VS Trunks Part 3  
  
Ash: I'M SORRY!!  
  
Trunks: LEAVE ME ALONE!!  
  
Ash: BUT!!  
  
Trunks: GO AWAY ASS KETCHUM!  
  
Ash: I LO-  
  
Trunks: I SAID BEAT IT!!  
  
Ash: Oh fine..::runs away with me::   
  
Trunks: ....  
  
-----  
  
Soap Operas- Theodore and Elena's POV  
  
Theodore: Elena...Theres something...::cough:: that I have to..tell..  
  
Elena: Shh..Say no more..and rest..  
  
Theodore: But..I'm..Rebecca's half brother's cousins..twin siamese twin's aunt's uncle's son three times removed father's pet Chu chu's mother..I can't..marry..you..I am inlove with Marie..::passes out::  
  
Elena: NOOOOOO!!! ROBERT!! HOW COULD YOU!! YOU SAID YOU LOVED MARIE!! WHY TAKE MINE?  
  
-----  
  
Soap Operas Part 2- Marie and Robert's POV  
  
Marie: I love you so so much...LETS MAKE LOVE!!  
  
Robert: I'm..sorry..I can't..Your in love with Theodore...How can I? Hes my cousin...  
  
Marie: I never loved him..I always loved you..  
  
Robert: I still can't..  
  
Marie: Oh..Is it me?  
  
Robert: No no its not you..your wonderful..  
  
Marie: Tell me my love..what is it?  
  
Robert: I'm gay.  
  
-------  
  
Soap Operas Part 3- Rebecca's POV  
  
Rebecca- Dear Theodore. Please forgive me for my rudeness these past few weeks. I know that night you where thinking off her..and I was just trying to cool down. I didn't mean for you to get hurt and go to the hospital. And the open heart surgery by that mysterious handsome and sexy penguin....has left me to tell you...I am leaving you. Good Bye... Love, Rebecca Pen.  
  
------  
  
Soap Operas Part 4- Theodores Bed side  
  
Elena: I don't know how you can still keep making love to me with a broken leg, 27 stitches in your left arm and recovering from open heart surgery...how does it feel?  
  
Theodore: I'M IN THE HOSPITAL!! NOT A DAMN MACHINE!!  
  
Elena: Oh..THEODORE!!   
  
Theodore: I WAS JUST USING YOU!! MARIE DUMPED ME!! FOR SOMEONE THAT SAVED MY LIFE!!  
  
Elena: SHUT UP YOU FOOL!!  
  
::CENSOURED::  
  
-----  
  
FIN!!  
  
HOW DID YOU LIKE IT!?  
  
Oh yeah...and Ash was Theodore..Melody was Rebecca..Elena was Misty...Robert was James and Marie was Jessie. Oh and Pen-Pen the mysterious handsome and sexy pengiun..as himself.Pretty odd plot..very screwy...MWHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
-----  
  
Old man dancing- ::dances in a thong:: LET ME SEE THAT- OIAAAAEEE MY SHMAGEGI!! ::falls over:: 


	2. More stories!

Disclaimer: MAHAHAHHAAHHAH AHAHA AHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!  
  
Pokemon:   
  
Ash: HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR EGGS!!  
  
Misty: FRIED!  
  
Brock: FRIED  
  
Gary: FRIED  
  
Richie: FRIED  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
  
Ash: HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR EGGS?  
  
Misty: FRIED!  
  
Brock: FRIED  
  
Gary: FRIED  
  
Richie: Over easy  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
  
Ash: HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR EGGS?!  
  
Misty: FRIED!  
  
Brock: FRIED  
  
Gary: Scwambled  
  
Richie: Over easy  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
  
Ash: HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR EGGS?!  
  
Misty: FRIED!  
  
Brock: I think I'll have french toast  
  
Gary: Scwambled  
  
Richie: Over easy  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
____________________________________  
  
Old Man: MY ELEPHANT!  
  
Trowa: my elephant..  
  
Old Man: WAS BORN UP ON THE MOON!  
  
Trowa: Born on the moon  
  
Old Man: AND FLOATED UPSTAIRS!  
  
Trowa: Floated upstairs  
  
Old Man: THERES LESS GRAVITY THERE!!  
  
Trowa: Gravity there  
  
Old Man: ELEPHANTS FLOATING AROUND  
  
Trowa: Floating around  
  
Old Man: ZOOMING UP ZOOMING DOWN!  
  
Trowa: Zoom zoom zoom zoom...  
  
Both: ELEPHANTS IN SPACE HELMETS EVERYWHERE! IN OUR REMOTE MOON BASE HOME!  
  
___________________________________  
  
Soap Operas- Ian and Chu Chu-  
  
Ian: Chu chu..come here...  
  
Chu chu: Meow!   
  
Ian: GET OVER HERE!!  
  
Chu chu: ::hiiissssss:: meUUWW!!  
  
Ian: SCREW YOU!  
  
_____________________________  
  
Soap Operas Part 2- Pen Pen and Rebecca-  
  
Rebecca- I LOVE YOU!!  
  
Pen Pen: ...  
  
Rebecca- o_o  
  
Pen Pen: ?  
  
Rebecca: Heres a fish...  
  
Pen Pen: ::yum:: ^_^  
  
____________________________  
  
Soap Operas Part 3- Chu chu-  
  
Chu chu: Meow maw myaa MEEW Mew mew moow meow mya mya mya mya meow mew mew maaaa mnay!!!!  
  
___________________________  
DBZ-  
------  
Chi Chi- Gohan..this is your new little brother..Goten.   
  
Goku- Your going to have to help around the house with him. Help mom feed him, and change him and play with him.  
  
Gohan- Ok..'Play with him? hmm..'  
____  
Gohan: Ok Goten! We're gonna play a game! Kick the baby!  
  
Goten: Noa kicke da babi..  
  
Chi Chi: WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!  
  
Goten: Kicke da momai!  
--------------  
More DBZ-  
-----  
  
Videl: Ugghh...finally some sleep...  
  
Just as Videl lays down to go to sleep...our hero Gohan, his raging hormones and the little magical mini Gohans in his head plop into the bed.  
  
Videl: Goodnight.. ::snore::  
  
Gohan: ....Hey Veedle...  
  
Videl: What...sleep..need sleep..zzzzZZZZZZZZzz  
  
Gohan: ::snugglliee:: I was wondering...  
  
Videl: ...  
  
Gohan: Can we have another baby? Please...it would be so nice..with a lil babie...  
  
Videl: I start reporting to a new boss tomarrow.....the car's making this tic-tic-tic sound...and Panny just told me she can't find her pet lizard...and YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME ABOUT HAVING ANOTHER BABY???!?!  
  
Gohan: EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Timeout!! Look I'm sorry....lets..just go to bed now ok? I'll let you go to sleep....and I'll cheak the car tomarrow..  
  
Videl: Ok..but what about the lizard?  
  
Gohan: Its under the couch in the living room...trust me..  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Random-  
  
Me: I had this dream. Where Megumi Hayashibara was singing Audience by Ayumi Hamasaki and she looked exactly like Matsumoto Rika.  
  
AAV: Really?  
  
Me: Yep.  
  
--------------  
  
Me: I had a dream where I was on NGE. It was cool! I was sitting down eating instant stuff...next to Misato. And Shinji and her where fighting. It was funny. Asuka was holding Pen Pen and watching.   
  
AAV: Cool!!  
  
Me: Then I dreamed I was at this Madonna concert. Next to Misato and Shinji. That was awsome!  
  
-------------  
  
Hilarity of life-  
  
Kelly: I killed a weed...how sad..His name was Phillip.  
  
Me: How pathetic..  
  
-------  
  
More HOL parodies!  
  
Me: ::takes one foot into the shower...::  
  
Dad: GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!!! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE 3 HRS!  
  
Me: I JUST GOT In!  
  
Dad: YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES!  
  
-  
  
Dad: ::in shower::  
  
Me: GET OUT OF THERE!! OTHER PEOPLE HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!! ::bangs on the door::  
  
Dad: WISE GUY!  
  
--------  
  
Ash: Ever wonder what happens when you microwave a banana?  
  
Misty: Wanna find out?  
  
Ash: Ok.  
  
Microwave: Oh no...AAHH!! MY INSIDES ARE SPLATED WITH BAAANNNAAANNNNAAA GOODNESS!! AAH!! CLEAN ME!!   
  
Ash: That was boring.  
  
Misty: What happens when you microwave a microwave?  
  
Ash: Wanna find out?  
  
Misty: Ok.  
--------  
  
END!  
  



	3. Even MORE Stories!

Disclaimer: EEEEE  
  
Ash: I WANT THE TRUTH!  
  
Misty: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!  
  
Brock: ET PHHHOOONNEEE HOME!!!  
  
____________________  
  
  
Yahiko: They where dancing..and singing...and grooving to the music and just when it hit me someone turned around and said PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC-  
  
Kenshin: Ooorrroo?  
----------------  
  
Hi!  
  
-----  
  
Parts from a fic I made that I never finish!! And will never be up...maybe..EE READ!  
  
Authors Note: The place were Pikachu becomes a human is called "Crystal Pond." The main setting is somewere outside a town...you know the average begining to an episode. There all traveling and Pikachu wanders off. And aaahh...one more thing..Pikachu is a girl so don't get affended!! Misty has Togapi..its asleep in her backpack!  
  
{*{-Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu are traveling through the woods today.-}*}  
  
Ash: I can't wait to get to the next town and win another badge!   
  
Misty: Thats what you always say. Can't the script writers come up with anything new?  
  
Writters: Note to self: make new lines for Ash...  
  
Brock:....  
  
Ash: Well....moving on..::takes a look at script:: Are we there yet Brock?  
  
Brock: ::looks at map:: We got about another mile or so til the next town..  
  
Misty: Thats getting old too...  
  
Ash: AWW..COME ON! Stick with the program...  
  
Misty: Fine...::sighs::  
  
________________________  
  
Charmander: CHARMANDER!  
  
________________________  
  
Misty: Ok..You stayed up from 9:00 to 2:00 watching the most scarriest, gorriest, and mondbooging of the NGE DVDS. You go to sleep in your room. You have a horrible nightmare about an angel eating your family and since your scared you hear noises...treebranches moving that sound like claws...the wind..  
  
Ash: ::nods::  
  
Misty: You claim to yourself to hear noises coming from other rooms really thinking there IS an angel eating your family. Terrified, you go to your parents room...hoping to run into your mothers arms...and tell her about the dream. That or expect a giant Angel eating everyone. You turn on the light and find out there just eating eachother. You..  
  
Ash: o_O  
  
Misty: A. Stand there and shout "HENTAI!" B. Stand there and shout "SOOO Thats what kissy kissy ment..." C. Stand there with your jaw hanging open waiting for them to say "ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" or D. Stand there with your jaw hanging open waiting for them to say "Wanna join in?"  
  
Ash: Definatly E. Walk slowly out of the room.  
  
Misty: Yeah.  
  
____________________  
  
More Fic that I never put up!  
  
Pikachu: Pika? ::sniffs around and runs away::  
  
Ash: Whats up Pikachu?  
  
Misty: See what I'm talking about?? Same old lines....  
  
Ash: ::runs after Pikachu then runs back after Misty:: I can't take this!!! Its just what we say! Does it really matter how many times a day I say "Waaaahh"???  
  
Misty: I didn't bring that up!!  
  
Ash: Well, you would off!!  
  
{}*Meanwhile...Pikachu dashes through the forest sniffing around for something. It suddenly stops and takes a final sniff. It slowely walks around the trees and walks out into a field with a sparkling blue lake. The sun is shining over the lake. It is a beautiful sight*{}  
  
Pikachu: {ok the rest is going to be translated so there won't be any confusion between the words "pika" and "chu"}What is this place? ::walks over to the lake and bends down for a drink when a bright like flashes and suddenly..::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-------  
  
Yahiko: ::in a very TIGHT SPANDEX POLYESTER DISCO OUTFIT!!!! EEE WHOHO!!:: I heard somebody say   
  
Kenshin: :: in a disco outfit too:: BURN BABY BURN!!  
  
Yahiko: DISCO INFERNO!  
  
Kenshin: BURN BABY BURN!  
  
Carolyn: ROCK IT!!  
  
-------  
  
Shinji: ::in a tight polyester disco outfit:: Burn baby burn?  
  
------  
  
No more fic I never mad but will put up in here!  
  
------  
  
Yahiko: ::again with the disco outfit ^_^:: Thats the way UH HUH I LIKE IT   
  
Kenshin: UH HUH!!!!  
  
------  
  
In the search for freedom...  
  
Ash: Oh no its Team Rocket!  
  
Pikachu: ::runs away::  
  
Team Rocket: ::insert motto and quick change of clothing into hula outfits:: MWHA ::both jes and jim kiss ash::  
  
Ash: O_O   
  
Freedom: EEEEE IT BURNS!!   
  
------  
  
Ash: Hey Brock?  
  
Brock: What?  
  
Ash: I lost my freedom! TR Killed them! Where are they now?  
  
Brock: MWHAHA ::scary face:: I KNOW EXCATLY WHERE THEY ARE!!  
  
Ash: O_O AAAH  
  
-----  
  
Ash: MANKEY TOOK MY FREEDOM!!!  
  
--  
  
Ash: TODD TOOK THEM!!  
  
--  
  
Ash: THE ANTS STOLE THEM!  
  
--  
  
Ash: I GIVE UP!!  
  
------------------`````--------------------  
  
Petz913: i had a dream about school  
MeteorSatorian: o.o  
Petz913: i didnt finish the math  
Petz913: and i was late  
Petz913: so was everyone  
Petz913: we where all late  
Petz913: cuz wufei was the principal and sally chased after him all day and the school didnt open  
Petz913: and there was a traffic jam  
MeteorSatorian: OMG I HAD THIS HORRIBLE DREAM!!!! You and Thoe and I were somewhere. This guy was trying to kill everyone!! He killed you, then he stalked me and thoe. He said he was going to kill usw, so we were like. " ... " But we came out. So he gave us a short death. So, I felt the knife going in my head and I got dizzy. But I didn't die. I heard this ladies voice saying. " Ugh this one is alive.. " So I woke up  
Petz913: O_O  
MeteorSatorian: There was a floating red bar of soap and we knew he was still alive.  
Petz913: o.o  
MeteorSatorian: Beacause when he kiled you, you killed him. and it was sick.  
Petz913: soap?  
MeteorSatorian: YEAH!!  
Petz913: o.o  
Petz913: LOL  
Petz913: SOAP  
Petz913: wait i'm dead  
Petz913: ::cries::  
MeteorSatorian: you guys were fighting in the ktichen  
MeteorSatorian: ITS NOT FUNNY  
MeteorSatorian: IT WAS RED CUZ IT WAS BLOODY  
Petz913: i ment the soap was funny  
Petz913: i laugh at everything that starts with the letter s  
Petz913: SOCKS  
Petz913: SHOE  
Petz913: SPASTIC  
MeteorSatorian: We were like. " STEPH!!!!!!!! YOU ASSHOLE HOW COULD YOU KILL STEPH "  
Petz913: I RULE  
Petz913: inside joke with videl  
Petz913: XD  
Petz913: ::dies::  
Petz913: she left in her away message  
MeteorSatorian: o.o  
MeteorSatorian: I sick!  
MeteorSatorian: suck*  
MeteorSatorian: ^^  
MeteorSatorian: HAPPEH BOUNCE BOUNCE  
MeteorSatorian: o.o  
Petz913: except the people online that i know like Steph. (STEPH RULES!!! XD)  
MeteorSatorian: ::inside joke me and kimmeh::  
Petz913: it was so funny  
Petz913: she left one to be offensive to dubbies  
Petz913: and it said why dont u go in the parking lot and screw someone till i get back  
Petz913: i'm like  
Petz913: o_O  
Petz913: ::goes int he parking lot to screw..ash?::  
Petz913: XD  
Petz913: IT WAS WEIRD  
  
----------  
  
Well thats all I have this time!! Don't IM MeteorSatorian!! EE  
  
::runs away with the spandex Yahiko:: SEEE YAAA!!  
  
  



	4. Wait for my signal...then we unleash HEL...

I'M BACK!! EXCUSE ME I DONT OWN POKEMON!!!! I'M SRY IF ANY ONE FEELS OFFENDED!! THIS IS AMERICA!! FREEDOM OF SPEECH! Tomato is secret code 4 my last name. You really think I would give out my real last name? XD To prove no one reads this disclaimer theres a part that swears to be hentai its not really tho.  
__  
  
Executive: Hmm....look at these kick ass japanese clips!!   
  
Other person: So all we have to do is re-sing our original theme and match up those clips to it..right? we always do that.  
  
Executive: ARE YOU MAD WOMAN!?!!? THEY HAVE JAPANESE WORDS IN KANJI!!!   
  
Other: WHY DON'T WE JUST PUT THE TRANSLETED NAME UNDER THE ORIGINAL!!  
  
Executive: ARE YOU STILL MAD?!! I GOT IT! WE GET SOME HIGH SCHOOL KIDS TO DRAW NEW CLIPS!! THEN WE MAKE UP A TOTALLY NEW THEME SONG!! THEN WE SAY THAT WE ACTUALLY MADE POKEMON AND ILLIGALLY MAKE DVDS WITHOUT SUBTITLES OR DIFFERENT LAUNGUAGES!!! WMAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!! 4KIDS ENTERTAINMENT DOESNT KNOW THE MEANING OF UNCUT! HA HA HA  
  
Guy: :plays with pencil:: Why don't we just draw new clips or find them online by dumb fan art kids..put all the choses in a hat and pick em out random.  
  
Other person: WHAT!!!!?! WHAT WILL THE DEVOTED OTAKUS THINK!?  
  
Guy: ::puts pencil down:: Then we just re sing out theme and cut out clips that dont have any kanji in it.  
  
Executive: YOUR BRILLIANT!!! YOUR PROMOTED TO OTHER PERSON!!  
  
Guy: O_O OH YEAH  
  
Other person: BUT-  
  
Executive: YOUR FIRED  
____  
  
My Many Away Messages:  
_  
  
ISH TIME FOR A HILLBILLY wait no AAV MOMENT!!! AAH HUH!!  
  
Videl + Dubbie: HEHEHHEHEHHHUHUH  
  
Videl: KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Dubbie: WHOSH DER  
  
Videl: EVA  
  
Dubbie: Eva whoh?  
  
Videl: I'M GONNA SQUISH U WITH AN EVA!!!  
  
Dubbie: HEHEHAHAH....uh?  
  
Videl: ::hops in her eva insanly laughing and sqooshes dubbie::   
___  
  
EVIL BRACES!! Part 1  
  
Videl: MHAH AH AAA EE E EBBB  
  
Dr. Decay: Pardon me? ::stops drilling::  
  
Videl: I said YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME TALK!!  
  
Dr. Decay: Oh I don't want you to talk.......I WANT YOU TO SUFFER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWHAHAAHAH ::continues to DRILL EEVIL!!::  
______  
  
%n : ::knocks on door::  
Petz913: LOOK I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!! GO AWAY!! I DIDN'T ORDER THAT PIZZA, AND I TOLD THE MAIL MAN MY NAME WASN'T JIM HAWKING AND THE PACKAGE OF LUBRICANT WASNT FOR ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! I 'M DOING MY MATH!  
::slams door::   
  
____  
  
i'm away   
leave a message  
() ()  
^=(':')=^  
()___()   
bunny wabbit ^^  
  
___  
  
wherever I go  
wherever I be  
the black crayon  
is always with me  
{Dedication to Ash's hair..which is black...LOL i just made that up in music class...leave a message..}  
  
___  
  
Mug: I'M A HAPPY HAPPY LITTLE FISH A HAPPY LITTLE FISH BUT SADDLY I DONT KNOW HOW TO SWIM!! IF I COULD BE WITH THE FISHES IN THE SEA I COULD SING MY SONG INSTEAD OF BEING A FISH STICK-ES!!!  
  
AAV: ONCE THE WORLD KNOWS ABOUT THE MUG ALL THE DUBBIES THAT DOUBTED THE POWER OF THE MUG AND THE LAVAPLATOS WILL PERISH!!! MWHAHA  
___  
  
Soap Opera Update  
  
The Rich and the Doujinshis   
  
This week was a busy week for happenings on The Rich and the Doujinshis. Here's the really big news!   
  
Antonio was caught dancing with his secret lover, Jackie, in Butt. As you know, Antonio is still married to Butt, but Butt has already left the country in secret with her BUTT so that she can POO...   
  
Meanwhile, Butt's brother is still hospitalized and in a coma because he contracted a strange disease while BUTTING in Yahikos Butt. There is no cure yet, but his family is hoping for a miracle, and expecting that he will regain consciousness any day now.   
  
Stay tuned for next week's episode of The Rich and the Doujinshis: Monkey and Ah Evil Friend will find themselves stranded on a deserted island with no way out. They'll have to eat spomoni z to survive, while others presume them dead!   
___  
  
Brock: That was a gooooood cup of jo...  
  
Ash: I want some!!  
  
Brock: Your too young!  
  
Ash: BUT I WAAAANT SOME!!  
  
Brock: NO! YOUR TO YOUNG!  
  
Ash: THATS NOT FAAAIIIRRRRRRRRRR!!  
  
Brock: ::sticks tongue out::  
  
Misty: Where did the coffee come from?  
  
Brock: ....  
  
Ash: Yeah, there aren't any coffee tables or buffets...WE'RE IN A FREAKIN FOREST! I'M HUNGRY...I NEED TO PEE..AND THIS NAKED GIRL THAT THINKS SHES A STOOPID PIKACHU IS FOLLOWING US! WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG??!!  
  
Misty: We could all end up going to school?  
  
Ash: ....  
  
Misty: Well...  
___  
  
Petz913: videl pan goten gohan old man?  
Petz913: wtf is wit d lollis  
Petz913: XD  
IExistToWarnYou: the old man is krillin  
Petz913: O_O  
IExistToWarnYou direct connection is closed.   
Petz913: O_O  
Petz913: LOL  
Petz913: not again  
___  
  
IExistToWarnYou is my cousin...please dont IM him.  
__  
  
YO ANY ONE THAT WANTS AN UNFINISHED GV SONG FIC ITS UP 4 GRABS!! AAV IF U WANT IT TELL ME!! XD COME OVER AND WE'LL ARRANGE STOOF!!  
  
Disclaimer: THIS SONG ROCKS!!! GV ROCKS!  
  
Take me to the high of the moment  
  
The moment of love  
  
The moment of joy  
  
Beat me to complete salvation  
  
Its time to start the madness....  
  
The day began as it had done everyday. Nothing special. Wake up. Take a shower. Get dressed. Eat breakfast. Go to work. Come home. Eat dinner. Go to sleep. Wake up. Take a shower. Get dressed. Go to work. Come home. Have dinner. Go to sleep. Over and over..the same routine. Same pattern of life. Is this the way that he really wanted to live?  
  
Now I am searching the planet  
  
The oceans  
  
Looking and digging and asking around..for the..  
  
Only one  
  
Can't find..can't find the only one...  
  
Something..or someone was missing. But why would that be? It was the perfect life. Or..it could have been. But on that day...it felt like the world collapsed..with that simple word. It breaks spirits...it breaks hearts...  
  
Show me how it feels to be happy  
  
Completley fufilled, high on emotion  
  
Shower me with lots of attention  
  
I'm longing for love and devotion  
____  
  
  
Lemme tell you about me self. My room is a mine for crap. I mean my little brother and my friends love to poke my stuff. (ESPECIALLY AAV! SHE LOVES MY FLOOR!! XD!!LOL)   
I have a dancing hamster! I have my pet rabbit Pikachu Chibi Chibi Satoshi Shamooti Chikorita Shiko Miko Niho Miho Biho La La Doink Tomato! Plus tons of misc stuff...like gadgets and gizmos and such + such..  
  
__  
  
LEMONS!! Scroll down to see it!! XD VERY BAD XXX HENTAI BAD STOOF DONT LOOK 18 OR OLDER!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keep Going  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No little kids  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
better LEAVE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAT DID I SAY GO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOW  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HA HA WE TRICKED U ALL STOOPIE DUBBIES LOOKIN 4 HENTAI!! XD  
  
Me: ::stands in kitchen over counter with lemonade mix and water:: Yum. LEMONADE!  
  
END!  



End file.
